


Mascota

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Series: Mi querido, Lord Comandante [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Foot Fetish, Implied Bestiality, M/M, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue designado como un explorador pero de vez en cuando un explorador debía convertirse en un perro para el placer de su Lord Comandante</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mascota

**Author's Note:**

> Releí uno de los capítulos en que Jon es Lord Comandante, noté que el titulo se le subió mucho a la cabeza y siempre decía “obedecerás”… es un buen dom.

Por primera vez despertó donde quería hacerlo. Bostezó, se sacudió los cabellos, sus dedos se atascaban en ellos, y se limpió la saliva que corría por su barbilla. Su nariz aún estaba pegada a la almohada y tenía la oportunidad de olisquear la fragancia natural del Lord Comandante hasta que se cansara. En la noche el muchacho sudó y lloriqueó, estuvo sucio, muy sucio, y el aroma que poseía por la suciedad era su favorito. Podría olerlo hasta quedarse dormido o hasta que se vinera tan solo por eso.

Podía sentir el calor del muchacho, la forma en que las piernas le temblaban, como gritaba mientras era mojado y la manera en que le rodeaba el cuello con las manos, sin ternura. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba verle fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios para no permitirle disfrutar de la dulce voz que poseía.

Y le hubiese encantado tenerlo al voltearse pero al estirar su brazo no encontró más que el vacío, el muchacho era arisco también en las mañanas. Aunque no esperaba que estuviese envuelto en sus brazos al despertar y le besara las mejillas antes de soltarlo, eso no le gustaría a ninguno de los dos porque era mucho más atractivo cuando se hacía de rogar y refunfuñaba.

—Levántate, cerdo. —La dulce voz le hizo retorcerse y quejarse en un soñoliento gemido. —Tienes muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

Las esbeltas piernas todavía estaban descubiertas, huesudas y tentadoras como las recordaba. Los muslos eran rellenados por mayor cantidad de carne, no tanto el trasero aunque fuera suave y manejable se deleitaría si se encontrara más en esa zona. La piel se erizaba por la fría brisa que se escurría por la ventana y perdía algo del cálido color. La desnudez desapareció al encaminar su mirada a la pelvis, el jubón solo le consentía una escala de negros y grises, esos tonos no eran sus preferidos en la mañana.

El Lord Comandante giró la cabeza y lo observó por encima del hombro con esa autoritaria expresión de jefe, en la mañana no le sentaba bien. Los ojos grisáceos se desviaron y el rubor comenzó cuando se levantó y sintió el frio en su cuerpo expuesto por completo, se lo rascó para cederle un poco de calor. La habitación era cálida, la más cálida y ese era el punto que le parecía injusto, el fuego estaba encendido a toda hora pero al quitarse las cobijas del cuerpo era tan frio como cualquier parte de ese maldito lugar.

Sus brazos rodearon la cadera, ajustándose con vigor al vientre. Su mandíbula se ubicó sobre el hombro, su cabeza se inclinó y su respiración chocaba en el cuello, estremeciendo al otro Comandante. —No se cubra, Lord Comandante.

Los dedos de Jon ascendían a medida que los botones traspasaban los agujeros de la prenda y los suyos seguían la misma dirección, lo único que cambiaba era que separaban los botones de la tela. Jon resoplaba al regresar al inicio y reproducir lo anterior, él perseguía cualquier movimiento que creara al igual que lo haría un perro hambriento que era ignorado.

—No hagas eso. —El Lord Comandante finalmente se quejó. —Tengo trabajo que hacer, y tú también.

—Ayer no tuvo trabajo, solo piense que hoy es ayer. —Susurró, su respiración alcanzaba el lóbulo de la oreja, enrojeciéndolo tanto como las mejillas. —Diviértase conmigo como lo hizo ayer.

Jon inclinó la cabeza alejándola de la suya, no lo suficiente, continuaba estando cerca. —No recuerdo haberme divertido contigo ayer.

—¿Cómo qué no? Es un pequeño mentiroso, Lord Comandante. ¿No recuerda como me arrastró a su habitación? Me suplicó para que lo follara hasta que se durmiera, casi lloró. Me pidió que lo haga como un perro, uno grande, un lobo. Me dijo que le gustaba como se lo hacían los lobos con esas gruesas pollas que se hinchan al momento en que le llenan con el abundante semen. Me amenazó diciendo que me cortaría la cabeza si no lo follaba como un lobo, que me acusaría de desertor si no se me hinchaba al llenarlo. ¿No recuerda nada de eso, Lord Comandante?

—Suficiente, Explorador. —Jon frunció el ceño disgustado, él lo hizo también al tenerlo a mayor lejanía. —Nunca diría tal cosa.

—Pero lo dijo. Ahora entiendo porque le tiene tanto amor a ese gigante perro que tiene, aunque eso me pone un poquito celoso. —Sus brazos utilizaron más fuerza en el aprisionamiento de la cadera impidiendo que pudiera apartarse, al menos no más de los pocos centímetros que estaba lejos. —Oh, Lord Comandante, no puedo ser un gran lobo, pero no me importaría ser su pequeño perro.

El Lord Comandante se contuvo de mover los botones otra vez, su insistencia era una de las mínimas cosas que conocía, él por su parte se detuvo dejando tres fuera de lugar. Siempre fingía resistencia, a veces lo alargaba demasiado y aburría, en otras ocasiones soltaba un solo _no_ y después se abría de piernas. Era más atractivo con las piernas separadas, esperando con los dientes apretados como si no le gustara estar así y sabía que esa expresión mentía, esa era la parte predilecta de la vida que llevaba.

—Soy un buen perrito, Lord Comandante. Y usted sabe muy bien eso, ¿verdad? —Ronroneó empujando la punta de su nariz a lo largo del cuello, respirar era lo mejor de la acción, el aroma sucio de Jon continuaba sobre la delicada piel. —Permítame demostrarle cuan buen perro soy.

Su lengua apareció en la presión de la piel, humedeciendo de extremo a extremo. Jon se estremeció entre sus brazos y se encogía de hombros por los cosquilleos que le provocaban sus dientes raspando en discontinuidad. Sus labios se distanciaban y al volver a unirse acarreaban un trozo de piel en los dientes, en el principio de la mordida era suave y continuaba con más fuerza haciendo que los labios de Jon temblaran con un grito.

Sus brazos se alzaron situándose en el rígido pecho y sus manos se acomodaron en la mandíbula, irguiéndola y estableciendo más espacio para su boca. La piel se pegaba a los huesos de la tráquea y lograba percibirlos con sus dientes, tomándose su tiempo en cada fracción y al tener los huesos bien oprimidos Jon gritaba más alto, si quisiera podría despertar a toda la guardia. La resistencia de Jon fue sujetarse a sus muñecas, las uñas se clavaban en la zona más sensible.

—Detente. —Jon pidió suave, la voz le salía despacio y entrecortada entre los jadeos. Era más chillona al succionar sobre la piel, establecía en ella pequeñas marcas que del rojo pasaban al violáceo y se agrandaban. —Obedecerás, perro.

Sonrió y obedeció, Fue designado como un explorador pero de vez en cuando un explorador debía convertirse en un perro para el placer de su Lord Comandante. Un secreto juego que el Lord Comandante guardaba entre múltiples llaves y no dejaba que nadie más que el explorador lo supiera, aunque le cortaría la lengua si alguna palabra se le fugaba intencionalmente por esa larga lengua.

—Estoy obedeciendo, Lord Comandante.

El explorador se cansaba rápidamente de la aburrida timidez del Lord Comandante y el perro lo disfrutaba, el perro tenía el privilegio de una nueva aventura todos los días y era tratado con algo más de amor, el explorador no tenía nada más que frio. Y el perro podía dormir calentito en la habitación del Lord Comandante, la del explorador era gélida y debía compartirla.

—Dime amo, perro. Amo.

Sus dientes alcanzaron el lóbulo de la oreja, primero lo tuvo con su lengua cubriendo una de las caras y después sus dientes presionaron la parte más gruesa. La respiración del Lord Comandante era pausada, lento al inhalar y mucho más al exhalar, trataba de controlarlo y hacerlo algo habitual, a pesar que era de esa manera por sus reacciones de niño inexperto. Estaba actuando de esa forma extravagante para el perro.

—Amo. —Le dijo. Sus dedos se dirigían por el vientre hacia la pelvis y de allí rozaron los muslos, tan descubiertos y calientes, hallando el espacio entre ellos en la que aguardaba la firme erección. Sus dedos atraparon el tronco obligando a que Jon respirada aún más lento. —Oh, amo.

—No, no así, perro. —La agitación en la respiración de Jon cambiaba cada vez que se alejaba o aproximaba, y en esta ocasión, al apartarse lo hacía más rápido y con un poco de enfado. —Los perros no lo hacen así.

El Lord Comandante se apartó arisco como un gato, se encaminó al camastro y el perro lo siguió sin dudarlo. Uno simplemente no podía no hacerlo, el modo en que la cadera se menaba de izquierda a derecha al caminar formaba parte de una sutil invitación, una a la cual ni el más fuerte explorador lograba negarse. La manera en que los músculos y las venas se marcaban en cada paso formaba parte de la compañía de esa invitación.

El Lord Comandante se cruzó de piernas al sentarse y ampliar las palmas en las cobijas, estiró el pie derecho dando una mejor visión de los músculos acoplándose a la piel. Ante la señal el perro hincó una rodilla en el suelo y luego la otra, sus manos se ubicaron en el talón y los dedos, separándolos para que sus labios se desarticularan y su lengua llenara los huecos.

Su lengua se ampliaba por la planta, obteniendo el talón y regresando a la punta de los dedos. Sus dientes se encontraban con las falanges encorvadas que eran enderezadas por la presión. En la zona dorsal percibía en su paladar el gusto salado del Lord Comandante, tenía unas diminutas pizcas dulces al ascender al tobillo.

Su lengua oprimía la piel con pujanza siendo parte de ella, la saliva ayudaba a que el paso de un extremo al otro fuera accesible. Al Lord Comandante le temblaban los labios cuando le resultaba doloroso, y entonces era más fuerte, tanto como podía, la saliva no resultaba suficiente y el transcurrir de su lengua era más lento, lastimando la piel y haciendo áspera al tacto. Sus dientes eran el soporte de su lengua, algo de molestia y la presión se alojaban en su boca.

Los dedos del Lord Comandante se unieron a sus cabellos, con las falanges doblándose obtenían las hebras entremedio. Era un agarre suave, después de todo el muchacho actuaba con autoridad pero era suave y pasivo. Su rostro se elevó, la saliva corrió por las comisuras de sus labios y se derrumbó en el pie, deslizándose hacia los dedos.

—Suficiente, perro. —Jon ladeó la cabeza, tenía cierta chispa de satisfacción en esos grises ojos y las pupilas dilatadas, brillantes y húmedas. Era esa expresión que utilizaba cuando se deshacía de su papel de jefe y aceptaba lo que realmente le gustaba. —Obedecerás, perro. Obedecerás.

Las piernas del Lord Comandante se separaron, su cuerpo se adaptó en el espacio de la distancia. El rojo de las mejillas se dilataba por todo el rostro y parte del cuello, la vista fue apartada al momento en que sus labios se apoyaron en una de las rodillas y el ligero beso fue depositado con lentitud.

Los besos prosiguieron al remontarse por el muslo, el calor de este sofocaba sus labios y los estremecimientos hacían que sus dientes se hundieran en la carne para demandar que se paralizara. La piel tomaba color allí donde sus dientes se ubicaban, más oscuro en el lugar exacto en el que se enclavaron y más claro por el contorno.

La saliva contrastaba el camino que su lengua hacía para ir de un muslo al otro, las marcas se intensificaban con la brisa acariciándolas. En la proximidad con la ansiosa entrepierna los muslos del Lord Comandante eran más dulces y cálidos, sus dientes eran más suaves también allí y duraban unos segundos más.

Los chillidos se convertían en jadeos al alcanzar cercanía con la entrepierna, eran entrecortados por la respiración que se alteraba más que nunca. La espalda del Lord Comandante caía, las venas se le marcaban al utilizar vigor para permanecer firme y los dedos se le encrespaban arrugando las cobijas.

—Rápido, perro. —El Lord Comandante ordenó, aunque la demanda no haya sonado como tal. —Pon tu boca donde pertenece.

—Como usted deseé, amo.

Se tomó su tiempo para despedirse de los muslos, se apresuró únicamente por el impaciente y bajo rugido del Lord Comandante que sonaba igual que una súplica. Sus dedos sostuvieron la polla mientras relamía sus labios y los distanciaba al inhalar, las gotitas de saliva filtrándose por su barbilla fueron las primeras en humedecer la punta, sus labios fueron los últimos y escoltaron al frio aire de la mañana.

Sus labios se cerraban en torno a la punta para descender por el tronco a medida que los dedos se desunían, solo dos de ellos todavía se mantenían presionando la carne. El Lord Comandante expulsó un largo gemido y un suspiro de desaprobación, realmente lo disfrutaba pero no de la forma que prefería y a un amo no podía privárselo de sus gustos favoritos.

—No, que yo sepa los perros no lo hacen de esa forma. —Le sonrió de lado, una pequeña recompensa. —Hazlo bien, perro.

Esta era la única parte del juego que odiaba porque ya no podía hacer uso de sus encantos, y estos eran buenos, todo el mundo que los probó decía lo mismo y nadie jamás lo negó. No obstante, el Lord Comandante que conocía la grata experiencia del explorador escogía al perro para que se encargara de ese trabajo. El explorador era delicado, con un patrón que era brusco y suave a la vez, y lo hacía de una forma que nadie podría imitar, no existía quien lo hiciera mejor, y los dejaba satisfechos esperando una próxima oportunidad. Y el perro… en cambio, el perro era grosero, sin técnica ni ritmo.

Sus labios tuvieron que apartarse y su lengua alargarse para tener el minucioso contacto requerido por el Lord Comandante. Y comenzó, desde arriba hacia abajo su lengua lamia la piel como lo haría un perro si se tratara de un jugoso trozo de carne, obviamente apagando las pretensiones de mordisquearlo. No había ningún ritmo, en un momento se encontraba saboreando la punta y en otro su lengua se acoplaba al tronco. Testículos, la punta, el tronco, todo era lo mismo en el paladar del perro.

—Así, lo haces muy bien, perro. —Jon lo halagó acariciándole los cabellos, en pocas de esas ocasiones le adulaba lo amarillento de ellos, lo largos que eran y lo fácil que se enredaban a los dedos. O también simplemente jugaba con ellos hasta venirse y los lastimaba en esos instantes.

Su espalda se irguió aliviando la tensión. Y aprovechando que esa parte del juego no era su favorito se burlaba del Lord Comandante, su lengua se encargaba solo de una sección de la punta o del tronco, lo lamia rápido y desaparecía. Así la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces el costado izquierdo, el derecho o el centro. La mejor parte de eso era que el Lord Comandante no se quejaba, tal vez no lo notaba o le gustaba mucho más así. Esa última opción destrozaba el orgullo de la técnica del explorador.

Fue mientras su lengua se consolidaba al extremo derecho del tronco que la semilla del Lord Comandante se liberó, el fervor de la sangre acumulándose y un gemido hizo que lo notara. Una parte se derramaba a lo largo del miembro y la mayor proporción fue desperdiciada en el oscuro jubón. Tragó lo que se localizaba en el tronco, no tuvo que moverse para conseguirlo, el cálido líquido llegó a su lengua por sí solo.

—Limpia el desastre que has hecho, perro.

El perro respondió con urgencia, la eyaculación del amo era su alimento favorito y no se perdía ninguna porción. El cuero le daba un gusto más agrio al salado que ya poseía, la punta de su lengua acarreaba el líquido asegurándose que no se le escapara por los bordes y lamia las comisuras agarrando los excesos.

La fricción de la lengua sobre el cuero y este a su vez restregando en el vientre provocaban unas pequeñas carcajadas en el Lord Comandante, unas ligeras que trataba de ocultar. Los blancos dientes se distinguían entre los gruesos labios, algo que no sucedía con frecuencia en esos últimos tiempos.

—Es suficiente, perro. —La seriedad de la orden se ausentaba y de todas formas la acató.

El jubón ahora estaba sucio por la saliva, la punta obtuvo lo último de la semilla que se explayó por su paladar y garganta. Se puso en pie y los huesos de sus rodillas crujieron. A la mandíbula del Lord Comandante se ajustaron su mano, las yemas de los dedos empleaban presión sobre el hueso. La otra permaneció en el muslo y se reubicó en la distancia entre los testículos y la entrada, sus uñas rasgaban el perímetro de la entrada.

—¿Es esto tan gracioso, amo?

La espalda descendió algo más, la estabilidad del Lord Comandante era diminuta con su propio poder al mando y sus dedos tenían mayor oportunidad sobre la entrada, deambularon por encima de ella produciendo variaciones en los jadeos contrarios y en la mitad de uno de ellos, uno de su dedo se estiró para introducirse.

—No hagas eso. —El Lord Comandante apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño pero no conectó los ojos con los suyos, era tan tímido en los gestos y tan intrépido en la separación de las piernas. —Obedecerás, perro.

Aunque no lo quisiera su dedo vació el interior, era estrecho y lo invitaba a no marcharse. Las piernas del Lord Comandante se deslizaron en las cobijas, las rodillas se doblaron y se hundieron en el camastro, los brazos estirados y las manos fijas sobre las cobijas le suministraban equilibrio al pecho.

—Ven aquí, perro. Hazlo bien.

El perro meneó su cola y se acercó al amo. Se mojó los dedos para recorrer la entrada, dos de ellos iniciaron esta vez. Escuchó un pequeño gemido circular por las cobijas, quizás proveniente de su propia imaginación. La espalda del Lord Comandante se arqueó y el trasero se elevó, sus dedos alcanzaban mayor profundidad de esta forma.

—No, perro. —Sus dedos moviendo hicieron que Jon no pudiera decir más. Se distanciaban en el interior, ampliándolo y fundando más espacio para que unos próximos dedos se introdujeran. —Usa tu polla. Rápido, fóllame.

Resopló, la impaciencia del Lord Comandante resultaba aburrida. Su endurecida polla dio algunos golpecitos encima del trasero, la húmeda punta facilitó la completa introducción. Por lo bueno de la sensación se mantuvo inmóvil unos cinco segundos, disfrutando de la opresión de la carne que lo llevaba más profundo, y dio inicio a las embestidas con la queja del cuerpo del Lord Comandante.

No eran muy decididas, pausadas al adentrarse y mucho más lentas al salir. La cadera del Lord Comandante se agitaba hacia su pelvis haciendo que su polla tuviera mayor longitud del interior, sus dedos se orientaban por el camino de la columna vertebral para llegar a la nuca y ajustarse en ella, prohibiendo cualquier movimiento que no fuera suyo.

—Más rápido, perro. Fóllame duro.

Era tosco como al Lord Comandante le gustaba y a él también, y le gustaba más cuando se le era pedido u ordenado dependiendo de qué papel le tocara interpretar. Rápido, de un momento a otro estaba haciendo una nueva embestida y cada una más fuerte que la otra, en consecuencia el interior era más apretado y era más agradable de esa manera. Tal vez esa era la parte que más amaba del juego, los perros eran bruscos y no prestaban atención al bienestar del otro, solo querían terminar con lo suyo. El explorador no necesitaba ser un perro para hacerlo de esa forma, al fin y al cabo era la única que conocía aunque la única diferencia es que de vez en cuando le importaba el placer de su compañero.

Una estocada y otra, no había respiro entre ellas y tampoco en los gritos del Lord Comandante que eran más altos, secando la garganta y saliendo más agudos. La cabeza contraria se desplomaba entre las cobijas, ahogando algunos gritos allí, y después se elevaba suavizando el agarre de sus dedos en la nuca.

Un espasmo abatió el cuerpo del Lord Comandante ante la expulsión de su semilla. Débiles las piernas temblaban y flaqueaban, su brazo rodeando los muslos lo sostenía. —Bien, ahora quédate así, perro. No salgas hasta que tu polla se haya deshinchado.

Esta era la parte más aburrida, debía mantenerse quieto de en esa posición aguardando a que el amo tuviera suficiente de su polla. Y para su pesar en muy pocas ocasiones le ordenó salir con prisa, pero en la mayoría tenía que soportar que la calidez de su semilla lamiera su polla y se escurriera por los costados ensuciando su pelvis, todo lo sobrellevaba por el gusto que el Lord Comandante tenia de guardar unos segundos más la eyaculación en el interior.

Y no podía moverse ni siquiera para continuar las embestidas, una vez lo hizo por el cansancio del aburrimiento y como castigo el amo no le permitió jugar con él por una semana entera, contando la última noche también. Era más fácil sobrellevar unos minutos que cientas y largas horas.

—Bien, perro, ahora puedes salir.

Al vaciarlo el Lord Comandante se desmoronó en el camastro, los pulmones se le inflaban y la piel se extendía por las agitadas respiraciones, las costillas lograban percibirse entre el cuero del jubón. Sus dedos limpiaron la punta de su polla, las yemas agarraban el líquido y lo depositaban en su boca.

El Lord Comandante se recompuso, se sentó y dobló las piernas, su semilla se le esparcía por las caras internas de los muslos. No solo tenía el olor de la noche sino que también se le acoplaba el de esta mañana que era mucho más sucio, de esta forma el amo volvía a ser la maniobrable obra tímida e indecente.

—Tomare un baño, podrás acompañarme. —El Lord Comandante dijo, no sonó como una orden.


End file.
